Tikwan Coger
Tikwan Coger (kabyface) is a CAW Wrestler. He is signed with World CAW Wrestling (WCW) back in November of 2008. He is the older brother to the former United States Champion, Lil Fly. He was also a former friend of Lemarcus Carter. Both of them were at one time World Tag Team Champions. But they were also fierce rivals. In addition, Tikwan was also a former Cruiserweight Champion, losing to Stardust at December's Starrcade 2009. World CAW Wrestling Nicknaming himself "The People's Champ," Tikwan Coger joined WCW in November of 2008 and he and Lemarcus Carter quickly became friends. In December, they worked as a team and defeated Legacy to become new World Tag Team Champions. They would hold the titles until February's No Way Out when they lost it to Legacy. Tikwan Coger defeated Chavo Guerrero at April's Slamboree to become the new Cruiserweight Champion. At June's One Night Stand, Tikwan was fighting Big Daddy V for the no. 1 contender to Lemarcus' title in the Last Man Standing Match. After Tikwan won, Lemarcus came out. Everyone thought Lemarcus would congraulate him for the victory, but Lemarcus fooled them all and attacked Tikwan. This sets up a fierce rivalry, At the next CPV, July's "Bash @ the Beach," Tikwan was about to win when Lemarcus hit him with a barbwired 2x4 causing a disqualification. They would finally settle their differences at September's CPV, "Bad Blood" when, thanks to "The Crimson King" Jermaine Young attacking Tikwan Coger, causing Lemarcus Carter to win the match and retain the WCW title. At December's Starrcade 2009, Jermaine Young struck again, causing Tikwan to lose the Cruiserweight Title to Stardust. Tikwan took on Jermaine at February's Superbrawl in the "Loser Leaves WCW" match, a match that Tikwan won. After seeing the Demon injure his brother, Tikwan faced the Demon on an episode of The Main Event, but The Demon came out victorious with a Tombstone. Coger makes history At Spring Stampede, David Otunga attacked John Cena because he wanted GM Mick Foley to know that he can make an impact. After Dr. Ono, the WCW physician, said that he won't clear Cena, Foley said that the WCW Title is vacated and will be defended in the Championship Scramble, and he chose Tikwan to replace Cena. With about 30 seconds left to go, Coger pinned Drew McIntyle after hitting him with the DDT. His victory was secured when with about 15 seconds left to go, Goldberg clotheslined the referee to knock him out cold for the rest of the match. Tikwan becomes the first Triple Crown winner in WCW history, winning three championships in his career. At One Night Stand, Tikwan defeated Shawn Michaels in a Last Man Standing Match to retain the WCW Championship. At WCW Great American Bash, the fans voted for Tikwan Coger to defend his title against The Miz, but on the earlier part of the cpv, Tikwan was seen talking to Sagat. Sagat stole the WCW Championship belt, and Tikwan went after him to the parking lot. At the parking lot, Tikwan was looking for Sagat when a car came from out of the blue and ran him over, causing him to miss the cpv and ruinng Great American Bash's main event. Tikwan left the hospital and showed up at DCWL Battlefield and ruined their main event and attacked both Suspect and Danny Jackpot. After Ed McMahon insulted him about WCW, Danny hit the Cashout on Tikwan. Back on The Main Event, Tikwan challenged Danny Jackpot at the cpv The Cival War, a challenge Danny gladly accepts if it would be a TLC Match for the future of Prime Time and let Tikwan name the stipulation if he wins. Tikwan chose to put Danny's DCWL career on the line. At The Cival War, during an interview segment, Edge attacked Tikwan Coger, but Danny Jackpot was attacked, too (by Rick Acid). In the TLC Match, both Tikwan and Danny went through hell, but when the dust settled, Tikwan was victorious, ending Danny Jackpot's DCWL career. However, because of loophole found by Danny Jackpot and Ed McMahon, Danny's still in DCWL. On the next episode of "The Main Event," Tikwan confronted Edge and the match was made for the WCW Championship (first WCW Championship Match to be at The Main Event.) But before the match even got started, Coger was vicious assaulted by Haku, who was managed by Jermaine Young, the guy who Tikwan took out of WCW back in February when WCW was an efed. Tikwan got hit with several splashes, including Haku's finisher, The Banzai Drop. Even though Coger put up a good fight, the assault took its toll on him and he lost the WCW Title to Edge. Championships World CAW Wrestling (WCW) *WCW World Tag Team Champions (with Lemarcus Carter) (1 time) *WCW Crusierweight Champion (1 time) *WCW Champion (1 time) Other Accomplishments *The Vivianverse ranked him #'18' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50